1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electrostatic attraction device that attracts and transports recording media, such as paper, and an image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a scanner that reads out a document image, a copying machine that prints the document image read out by a scanner, a printer and a facsimile apparatus for printing image data inputted from outside, and a so-called Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) provided with these function.
In the MFP, a user can carry out settings relating to various functions including settings relating to image processing such as margin size and to finishing processing such as stamping, stapling, and punching.
However, in the conventional MFP, when copying is started after these finishing functions are set, a finished state cannot be checked till a printing result is obtained. For example, in the finishing state with a punched hole, even if the position of the punched hole and an output image overlap, the result cannot be known till the result is obtained by actual printing, which leads to a problem of erroneous copying and waste of paper.
To solve the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-67347 discloses an information processor that displays a preview image of the finished state after processing of various functions such as finishing are carried out for a pre-scanned document image prior to actual copy printing to enable change of printing setting as necessary.
When various functional settings are made on preview display of an operation unit of an MFP, and the preview image reflecting the setting is displayed and printed after check of the finished state, the following problem comes out, considering a processing load.
The first point is that processing can not be made unless the document is pre-scanned and image data is read prior to the actual copy printing. The second point is that read-out image data in the finished state obtained by applying processing by various functions such as finishing to the pre-scanned document image needs to be converted to an image for display (thumb-nail image or the like).